


I caught these feelings like there's nothing new

by suckerforblove



Series: How it's like to date Derek Hale [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Car Sex, Cock Slut, Conversations, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dates, Dinner, Dirty Talk, Drive-in Movie Theater, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends With Benefits, Gift Giving, Hiking, I got a little off track here, M/M, Movie Night, Oblivious, Pet Names, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Possibly Unrequited Love, Restaurants, Riding, Stiles Stilinski-centric, Surprises, Teasing, Top Derek, Werewolf Pain-Relief Magic, both not in details tho, bowling, but it has been mentioned that they switch, mentions of slut calling kink, only slightly, the focus isn't the sex i promise, used in sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckerforblove/pseuds/suckerforblove
Summary: Derek didn't make things easy. He was sweet, caring, romantic... He was everything Stiles ever wanted to find in a partner. But he wasn't Stiles' partner, they were friends with benefits. Derek had said himself that his feelings didn't change, he still saw Stiles as a friend. But then, why did he keep taking him to so many nice and romantic places?And most important: how was Stiles supposed to keep his feelings in check?or, the one about a few of the dates Derek takes Stiles to and how hard it is for the human to not fall deeper in love.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: How it's like to date Derek Hale [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1420468
Comments: 21
Kudos: 222





	I caught these feelings like there's nothing new

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Little Mix feat. Charlie Puth's "Oops".

The thing was, Derek wasn’t making it easy for him to keep his feelings in check.

First, the werewolf showed at Stiles’ door with a chocolate box and a rose glued to it. The human gulped, giving him a tentative smile as he reached for the gift, unsure of what to say. Derek stared at him expectantly, hands together in front of his body as he toyed with his own fingers and seemed to be holding his breath.

“Fuck, these are the best chocolates in the world, Derek.” he declared, voice filled with honesty as he sighed and allowed himself to give the man a real smile. “Thank you. Thank you so much.”

Hale’s shoulders relaxed and he smiled back, stepping into the other’s personal space to hug him close. Stiles felt Derek’s hands on his waist and the werewolf’s nose rubbing on the side of his neck, making it impossible for him not to melt into the touch. His fingers had a strong grip on the box in his hands, using it to ground himself to something other than Derek’s body, Derek’s scent, Derek’s breath.

“I’m glad you liked it.” the werewolf whispered, lips brushing on his skin.

The second time, Derek sent him a text in the middle of the afternoon saying: “Be ready at 7, I’ll pick you up”. He frowned at the message, texting back: “Where to?” and just received an emoji with zipped lips. “What should I wear?” he insisted. This time, Derek answered: “Something casual, don’t worry”.

And that’s how he found himself blindfolded on the passenger seat of the Camaro, wearing a new pair of jeans and a t-shirt he kept on the back of his wardrobe for months. Derek’s outfit was just as casual, but the man managed to look breathtaking in everything he wore, so it didn’t change much.

When the car stopped, he felt his heart racing.

“Why exactly are you doing this?” he asked, feeling Derek’s breath on his cheek as the man laughed and almost jumping with the proximity he didn’t notice before. “I mean, I’m not complaining, but…”

“I just… wanna do something nice for you.” Hale kissed his cheek, his voice honest and softer than with most people. “I’m going to go out the car now and open the door for you from the outside, okay? Keep your blindfold on!”

Before he could think of an answer, he heard the driver’s door being closed and took this time to sigh. What the hell? Lydia’s words about how Derek still didn’t know about his feelings echoed in his head and he wished they didn’t. What if Derek knew about his feelings and that was his way of trying to compensate, since he didn’t feel the same?

The bittersweet taste on his mouth probably also manifested on his scent, since Derek opened the door on his side and cleared his throat, hesitant. He could feel the other’s nervousness, the same he noticed with the chocolate box, even not looking at the werewolf and that made him think of how much he knew Derek. That probably cleared the scent of sadness in the air, but Hale’s fingers were cautious when they touched his arm.

“Are you okay?” he asked, voice low. “Is this okay, Stiles?”

“Yeah. It’s okay, I’m fine, promise.” he answered as truthfully as possible. “Just… Not a huge fan of being blindfolded, but it’s okay.”

Again, it wasn’t a lie. Either way, Derek’s fingers tightened around his forearm, just enough to remind him he was there. “Oh. Fuck, I’m sorry, you could’ve told me sooner.”

“Nah, I can handle it.” Stiles smiled, feeling his chest warm to hear the concern in his voice. It means nothing, Stiles thought, we’re just friends. “C’mon, I’m curious about where we are.”

Stiles thought they were going to have dinner. That it would be a nice restaurant or something like that, something cliche for dates. If his theory was right and Derek was, indeed, trying to compensate with nice gestures, a date with dinner would make sense. With that in mind, he allowed the werewolf to guide him for a couple of minutes before stopping.

“So… Here we are.” Derek shifted by his side for a moment before removing his blindfold with soft touches. “I hope you don’t think it’s, you know, too much.”

Stiles blinked a few times to readjust his eyes, feeling the breath caught in his throat before he could even think of something to say. His eyes traveled the place, looked around and his mouth gaped, wide eyes at Hale to see the werewolf’s cheeks in a shade of red, matching the tips of his ears.

In front of them, there was a lawn that led to a huge screen. Right in the middle, a few blankets were put together with cushions scattered around. A small low table was on one side, popcorn, chicken nuggets, two big glasses of soda and a few other snacks on it. They were in a private property, but Stiles wasn’t sure where, only noticing the grove around them.

“Derek, jeez…” he mumbled, still too surprised to say anything coherent.

“Is this okay?” the man asked, fingers playing with the blindfold he just removed from the human. “I mean, do you like the idea of watching a few Marvel movies with me?”

Stiles let out a surprised laugh, throwing himself at Derek before he could think about it. He had been saying they should marathon Marvel for weeks, but the werewolf kept dismissing it. The thought behind the gesture made the human ignore the main problem in their relationship: they were friends, they cared about each other and they had some mindblowing sex, he didn’t need to talk about feelings. It was okay the way it was.

“More than okay, Der. Fuck, this is amazing.” he muttered on the man’s neck, face hidden in their embrace. Derek promptly hugged him back, chuckling and seeming to relax. “You’re freaking incredible, you know that?”

“I just want to see you happy.” was the quiet answer that affected the human loudly. “Let’s sit and you can be all over me again.”

“How did you even do this?” Stiles asked to ignore the warmth in his heart with Derek’s previous statement, allowing the werewolf to pull him down on the blankets. “Where are we?”

“It’s a drive-in movie theater that also has the option to sit on the lawn to watch from here.” he explained. “Not that far from the city.”

“Oh, but… There’s more people to come here, then?” Stiles frowned, looking around. Of course, that would have space for more people, but he couldn’t see anyone.

“Not really.” Hale shrugged, reaching for his phone to send a text. “I kind of rented it for us.”

“Woah.” The human’s eyes went wide, but he focused on finding a good position between the big cushions and as close as possible to Derek, that also was figuring the best way for them to settle. “Oh, so you’ll let me use you as a pillow?”

Derek chuckled, letting the younger man rest against his chest and bringing one hand to caress his side. “I’d let you use me anyway you’d like.”

“Shit, don’t give me ideas.” he closed his eyes, trying to ease his mind off of sexual themed thoughts. “We’re outside, we have to play nice.”

“Yeah.” the werewolf agreed weakly on his ear, too breathy, his fingers playing with the hem of Stiles’ shirt. “So play nice, I already texted them to start the movie.”

With a chuckle, he nodded and relaxed on Derek’s arms. The man rubbed his side, fingers gentle and constant to make the younger calm down properly and kept their bodies close. So, of course, Stiles tried to focus on the movie playing, but the affectionate touches on his shoulders, the fingers caressing his cheeks and the occasional kisses pressed to his face or to the back of his head made it hard to breath without thinking about the man behind him.

A few hours later, Stiles was torn between feeling sleepy, horny or even more in love.

They watched a couple of movies, only separating slightly to reach for food. At some point, he got distracted from the movie when Derek’s hand slipped underneath his shirt and short nails scratched his abs. He held in a moan, but from the way Hale’s hips moved, his scent was filled with arousal and the reaction was interpreted anyway. When those fingers reached his chest, he bit his bottom lip, knowing what to expect.

The teasing around was the worst part, building up to the feeling of finally having his nipples touched - no, more than that, played with. He shivered, eyes closing as his body tensed and he kept himself from grinding on Derek’s crotch.

“Baby, finish watching this movie and we can go home.”

“Can you fuck me in your car as soon as we get out of here?” he asked, voice sounding whinier than he intended.

“Fuck.” Derek nearly growled next to him, withdrawing his hand and placing it flat on the man’s stomach over the shirt. “Focus on the big screen.”

Half an hour later, they thanked the owners of the place and headed towards the car. Derek opened Stiles’ door and the younger tried to ignore the backflips his stomach did just then. When they entered the car, the werewolf eyed him and opened his mouth a couple times before actually speaking.

“Did I ruin it by teasing you back there?”

Stiles, who was bucking up his seatbelt, looked up at him with a confused expression. “Why would it ruin anything?”

“It wasn’t supposed to be sexual.” Hale started, but he seemed to be fighting with his own words. His face was contorted in a guilty expression. “I didn’t mean today to be like that, it was supposed to…”

“Derek…” Stiles called his name quietly when he trailed off, reaching to touch his face. “It was the most amazing movie night of my life. It was much more than the sexual teasing. And, you know, you said you wanted to see me happy. Sex is part of it, part of us. Right?”

“Yeah.” the werewolf nodded, still unsure. “But not all of it. It’s not always about sex, we’re… Before it, above it, there’s…”

“I know. Derek, I know. We’re not just having sex.” Stiles agreed, fingers tracing the other’s jaw line. “We’ve built a friendship over those years and that’s above anything else. I know that. There’s more between us than just sex. We are friends, after all, aren’t we?”

“Yes, fuck, I needed to know you acknowledged that.” Derek closed his eyes, letting out a shaky breath. “I’m bad with words, at talking about things, but… I’m glad you know that we’re not based around sex. That we’re friends.”

Ouch.

Stiles knew that, he had been trying to focus on that for a long time. If he’s completely honest, he’s been repeating that to himself since the first time he slept with Derek. But hearing the man putting it like that, saying he needed to be sure Stiles knew, made him feel stupid. Stupid for falling in love, stupid for not being able to separate things and stupid for pretending he’s not stupid to Derek.

“Well, did I ruin it by having this little freak out, then?” he asked, but in a lighter tone.

“I don’t think you could ruin this, even if you wanted to.” Stiles snapped back, pushing the thoughts about being stupid to the back of his mind. “You know, since we established all that had to be established… Can you fuck me now?”

Derek laughed, this time openly. “Well, good to know that sentimental stuff gets you going.”

“Not the sentimental stuff, you get me going. And it’s a bit hard to come back from it.” Stilinski explained, watching a few trees around them. “You know, if you pulled over there…”

With one curious glance to the side, Hale noticed he wasn’t joking. His hand was pressed on the hard on he still had, lips wet from the biting and licking he usually did when he was turned on and with glossy eyes traveling his body. The werewolf visibly tried to reason with himself, but the hand that went to settle on his thigh ruined it.

“Fuck, you’re a menace.” he growled, letting the younger man unbuckle him while he pulled over. They both removed their seatbelts and shared a hungry kiss. “Eager, huh?”

Instead of answering, Stiles pulled his dick out of his pants and licked the tip, making him buck his hips up. With one hand on the human’s hair, Derek followed the way his head bobbed up and down his cock, taking him in with ease from all the times they had done it already. The feeling of that dick inside his mouth made Stiles groan around it, his tongue massaging the length while he palmed himself over his jeans.

When he felt himself clench around nothing, he pulled away. He needed more of Derek, he wanted to feel his closer, he wanted to feel full. Derek was the best to make him feel good and, at that moment, he just needed to feel pleasure. He wanted to stop thinking and to focus on how good it was to be with the werewolf.

“Just… Get inside me, please.” Stilinski prettily begged, unbuttoning his own pants and moving them past his ass. “Take my pain instead of prepping me.”

“Fuck, Stiles.” Hale groaned, moving his seat further back so he could manhandle Stiles into his lap. “I don’t have lube in my car.”

“It’s okay, just get inside me, just want to be full. Filled with your dick, Derek, please.” he wasn’t usually that greedy unless Derek teased him and kept him waiting for a long time, but he didn’t care if he sounded like a slut. The thought of Derek calling him one actually sent shivers down his spine. “Just… Just want your dick, please.”

“Fuck, what’s gotten you so worked up?” Hale questioned, but spat on his fingers to rub them around Stiles’ asshole. He couldn’t help but slip two of them past the rim, pressing inside while he kissed the man’s neck. “Feeling eager today?”

“Missed you, missed your dick, being close to you.” Stilinski blurted out, gasping when Derek’s fingers crooked at the right angle. “Feeling a bit of a cockslut today. Just for your cock.”

Hale moaned low, sinking his human teeth on the younger’s shoulder. His wrist was grabbed roughly and, despite being able to ignore it and continue fingering the other’s ass, he chose to give in and take his fingers out, aligning his cock and letting Stiles do the rest. The following moment, the human was bottoming out, ass pressed against his hips.

“Oh god.” he whined, hands grabbing at Derek’s shirt. “Fuck, so full.”

Derek made sure to drain all the pain before releasing his waist. The sloppy and unrhythmic movements made both of them moan, the sound filling the dark car.

“Fuck, I’ll cum embarrassingly quick.” Stiles muttered against Derek’s lips, riding him with no care or precision.

“It’s okay. Just let go.” Hale wrapped his hand around the other’s dick and felt him tightening around him. “Cum for me, love. Let me see your pretty face as you cum all over my shirt. You look so hot when you cum, you’re so good for me, sweetheart. You’re so good.”

At that, Stiles moaned louder, hips faltering as he sank down on Derek’s dick, feeling him deep while his hand worked on his own cock. His body went limp, relaxing over the werewolf. The position became uncomfortable too fast and he shifted, feeling the pain of oversensitivity being washed away almost at the same moment it appeared, black veins showing on the other’s arm.

“Fuck, I’m sorry. I tend to lose control of my body after you make me cum like that.” he made Derek snort while helping him to lift from his still hard dick. He moved to the other seat and adjusted his pants while he reached for the man’s groin. “Let me make you cum now.”

“Yeah.” Derek whimpered, fingers lacing on the back of Stiles’ neck while the human swallowed around him and moved his head up and down a few times. “About cumming too fast…”

Stiles’ eyes darted to look at him and that only made it hard to hold in his orgasm. With a grunt, the werewolf locked eyes with the human and warned him in a low voice he was close, already knowing he would just keep going. It didn’t take long for Stilinski to feel the other’s cum, breathing through his nose while he took him down his throat.

“Fuck, you’re too good at this, it’s not fair.” Derek faked a complaint, letting Stiles suck on his dick a little more before pushing him away. “Sensitive.”

Smiling, Stiles nuzzled at his neck, humming in content when the werewolf ran his fingers through his hair. They stood like that a few more minutes before the position became, once more, not much comfortable and Stiles would never admit he pouted while going back to his seat, eyes following Hale’s movements of tucking himself back into his pants and starting the car.

The third time, they actually went to have dinner in a fancy restaurant.

Derek texted telling him to put on some social clothes and to be ready, then picked him up dressed like a prince and wearing a big smile. He gave Stiles a bouquet of red roses and opened the car door, saying it was all for the younger’s birthday. Stilinski couldn’t even begin to say thank you, it didn’t sound enough.

The restaurant was bigger and more luxurious than Stiles had ever seen, but he didn’t feel out of place, not even for one minute. Not with Derek by his side, keeping him close, making him laugh and telling him stories about the time he went to a fancy place in New York with Laura and they didn’t know what to order. Not when Derek helped him choose the meal and kept looking at him like that, with that smile that made him forget the rest of the world.

They drank wine - not laced with wolfsbane, so the alcohol didn’t really affect the werewolf -, chatting the entire time. The waitress gave them polite smiles, but she chuckled when the older commented with her “This cutie over there is getting older, so we need a cake”. Stiles blushed and shifted in his seat, but it was worth the amazing cake he got not long after.

When they left, Derek took him to his house and gave him a pair of headphones that he had been talking about for ages, a set of decaf coffee sachets and a fucking smartwatch because the younger admitted he wanted one a few weeks back. All of it was in a box wrapped with a red lace around that the werewolf proudly stated he had wrapped himself - with the cutest smile.

To complete the night of the most amazing birthday he had ever had, Derek took him to the bed with those kisses that made him whimper and melt into those arms. The werewolf made it his mission to give Stiles pleasure for hours non-stop, in all different ways possible. At the end, he gave the human a bath and then laid him down, caressing his hair until he fell asleep.

The fourth time, they went hiking and Stiles was sure he’d die from exhaustion.

Instead, he got amazed by the view in front of them. And even more amazed with the picnic Derek set up for them because it was so thoughtful and romantic. It felt so good to lay down with him, only trees around them, after eating the homemade pie, the sandwiches and the juice - all made by Derek himself. It felt so caring to be there, under the sun, legs intertwined with the werewolf’s while feeling his breath.

The fifth time, they went bowling.

And he learned how much of a sore loser Derek was. Not that it surprised him that much, but it was funny to watch his closed off expression and the small pout of lips after discovering Stiles was actually good at bowling. Even better was his needy kiss when they arrived at the younger’s apartment and they went right to the bedroom, as if he was trying to win at that, instead.

Then, Stiles lost count of where they went.

All he knew was that he and Derek started to go out almost every week. Derek always planned it, giving him simple instructions before making every single time a surprise. He felt himself falling each time deeper, noticing the little details in the werewolf’s actions that made all the difference and got him speechless.

And, of course, it was maddening. Because if Derek told him his feelings towards Stiles hadn’t change and made sure he knew the main point of them wasn’t sex, then why he was spending all that time and energy to make sure Stiles was happy, as he said? Why was he so good at romantic gestures when he wasn’t trying to be romantic towards his friend with benefits?

This time, Derek built a pillow fort for them and cooked dinner. Then, after eating under the blankets that had little Christmas lights around them, they laid together. Derek pulled Stiles into his chest, their legs intertwining together while he softly caressed his hair and face, fingers almost hesitant.

“Are you okay?” Stiles questioned, sensing something off since the beginning of the night. “You’re so quiet today.”

“Yeah. Sorry if I’m being a bad company today…” he began, but fingers pressed on his lips, shushing him.

“That’s not why I’m asking. You’re always amazing to be around, Derek.” Stiles told him, affection dripping from his voice. “I’m worried, I’m just making sure you’re alright. You know, the point of this...” he gestured between them. “...is to make both of us happy.”

“I know. I’m just…” he sighed, closing his eyes. “It’s not something I want to talk about, to be honest. It’s nothing serious, not about you and I’m okay. I just don’t wanna discuss it right now.”

“Okay.” Stilinski nodded, watching the werewolf’s features with more adoration than he’d admit, taking advantage of the fact those intense green eyes weren’t focused on him for once. “I get it, we don’t have to talk about it right now, if you don’t wanna. But if you want to, I’m here to listen. We can discuss it or you can just talk and I won’t comment, I promise. Just know that I’m here and above everything, as you say, we’re friends.”

“Thank you.” Derek opened his eyes slowly, a small curve on his lips showing he was really thankful. He reached to pull Stiles down, capturing his lips in a sweet kiss that made Stiles giddy, but he just went with it.

Things got heated quickly between them and most of date nights, if not all of them, end with sex. So it wasn’t surprising when Stiles ground down against the man’s thigh, not entirely hard, but definitely getting there. As he let out a quiet whimper, Derek pulled away and searched his eyes, vulnerability showing in his face in a way that was rare.

“Can we not…” he trailed off, almost shy. “I mean, it’s just…”

“Fuck, I’m sorry.” Stiles rubbed a hand over his face, shaking his head and adjusting himself so he was still wrapped around Derek, but his dick wasn’t directly against his thigh anymore. “I’m sorry, Der, I didn’t…”

“Shhh, love, it’s okay.” Hale gave him a reassuring smile, offering his chest as a pillow with a pat. “Don’t need to apologize.”

Stiles accepted the invitation, resting his head and listening to the older man’s heartbeat. It was a bit unnerving to him, being that silent, even if he was comfortable around Derek, mainly because he felt like he fucked up the sweet moment. He didn’t like to show it, but he was moved by reassurement most of the time.

“It’s okay, love, I meant it.” Derek whispered, rubbing his thumb on Stiles’ cheek gently. “Do you know why I wanted to make this pillow fort?” he asked, attracting those big brown eyes at him. “I used to make it with Laura. She loved it.”

“Oh.” Stilinski mumbled dumbly, feeling the weight of those words. “I used to make them with Scott.”

It wasn’t the best thing he could say, especially given the circumstances, especially since Derek was talking about his dead sister and he just mentioned Scott, who was very much alive and could make a pillow fort with him at any moment. But he didn’t have anything better to add, so he just tried to not feel stupid about his own comment.

“Like these one?” Derek asked, eyelids closing.

“Not quite. A lot messier, with spiderman blankets and we had colorful pillowcases. There were no cute lights either. We just did it so we could play under the covers and protect ourselves from monsters whenever we had a sleepover.” he babbled, hearing a snort. “We survived away from monsters, at least.”

“Until he was bitten by one.” Derek remarked.

“Well, kinda. Werewolves are not all monsters, but Peter was a little at that time. Maybe he still is, I don’t know.” Stiles shrugged, noticing that the other had opened his eyes. “What?”

“What makes someone a monster? Killing people?” he asked. “Causing people’s death?”

Stiles wasn’t sure what was making Derek feel bad, but he knew that was part of what he hated himself for, from time to time. With a deep sigh, he buried his face on the man’s chest and clicked his tongue, thinking about the question.

“I think it’s more about what you feel towards people, you know? Sometimes good people can kill people or cause someone’s death, what determines if they’re good or a monster is how they feel about it, I guess. And what they do to be better.” he rubbed his nose against Derek until he felt the man’s throat, then paused to whisper: “You’re not a monster, Der. You’re amazing. And you’re human, you make mistakes. But you’re a good person.”

“Stiles…” he muttered breathy. “Fuck, can you hold me? Like, tight?”

His voice was so weak and vulnerable that Stiles wanted to cry, but he pushed away his own emotions and focused on what really mattered at that point: Derek. They adjusted their positions, basically trading places and the heavy weight on his body grounded him on the moment, not allowing his mind to wander in the question Derek asked him before - he didn’t need to have a mental breakdown as well.

“I don’t wanna ruin you.” Hale whispered almost in a whine, the place where his face was hidden getting wet. “You deserve better.”

“Derek, you make me the happiest person on this planet and never ask anything in return. You make me so happy, fuck, I’ve never been happier than this.” he almost cried out, desperate to make the other understand. “You’re so good to me, so gentle, so attentive, so present. I don’t even deserve half of what you give me, you fool.”

“You are a good person.” Derek argued weakly. “I ruin everything I touch.”

“Derek, you’d give your life to save people without blinking one eye. You’d do anything to protect those who you care about.” Stiles insisted, trying to give some kind of comfort by playing with the man’s hair. “You’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met and I can assure you I know a bunch of incredible guys out there. You’ve been through bad situations, you’ve been hurt and people have been shitty to you. It’s not on you, Der.”

“Do you honestly think I’m good?” he lifted his head so their eyes met. Under the low light, Derek looked like an angel, but also carried a heartbreaking expression that Stiles wanted to vanish.

“I think you’re good, a good person, I think you’re amazing.” Stiles assured him, knowing how steady his heart was because that couldn’t be more true. “And if I could, I’d kiss away all of your scars.”

Hale’s expression softened and he leaned closer, his wet cheek pressing on Stiles’ as he breathed out. Letting him take his time, Stilinski held him tight as he asked, rubbing his palms on his sides and trying to keep his own breath steady to calm him down. He was focused on breathing deeply when his lips were covered by the werewolf’s, only resting there, almost not moving.

When Derek pulled away, his face wasn’t retorted in pure pain anymore.

“Thanks for being here.”

“I’ll always be here for you, Derek Hale.” Stiles assured him, pinching his nose and feeling proud to receive a small smile in return. “You’re the best person that I want to have in my life, the best I could have.”

“You’re crazy.” Hale shook his head, but his smile grew. “And if you complete that with _for you_ I’ll kick you out of my fort.”

“You would never!” Stilinski dared him, being pinned down even more when the werewolf laid all over him again. “You can’t live without me.”

“You’re right.” Derek mumbled on his shoulder. “I can’t and don’t really want to.”

Stiles gulped, his heart beating faster on his chest with the sentence.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Sorry, I'll make them suffer just a little more, but it'll be worth it! I promise!
> 
> I love reading comments, so if you have anything to say, feel free!  
> Thanks for reading (and thank you very much if you left kudos <3)!


End file.
